The Cannibal Arc
Before the start of this mission Fo-ji spoke with Megumi about the underhanded ways of his family. He felt since she was working for them, that she deserved to know about his family. Unbeknowest to him, this was the worst possible thing he could have thought to do. The mission started with Renji chosing, in his mind, the most capable fighters that he could trust. So Fo-ji was chosen for this mission. His excelent fighting skills shown in the mission before made him a good choice. Originally when the mission was started Fo-ji didn't do much. He stayed with the main group, even after it was decided that Murasaki would take the lead. Fo-ji became much more useful and involved when he saved Renji once, and Kenji twice from Mokuta's claws. Mokuta even promised to devour him last personally due to his hypocracy of eating meat and calling her a monster. Fo-ji of course found himself frightened by this woman, but held his ground. During the battle his sword was litteraly bitten into and ripped apart by Mokuta. Fo-ji was the one to figure out that Mokuta was afraid of unnatural fire and even caught the woods a flame just to stop her from continuing the fight. After a while Fo-ji started to wear down once they had started up camp and had to rest. After everyone had their chance to rest Fo-ji followed his orders and continued on the mission. Besides a few blocks here and there the mission itself wasn't to difficult. It was what happened when he came home that blew up in the young Ninja's face. His home stood before him covered in flames. Ninja were running around outside, but it looked like no one had attempted to go in. Therefore his only option was obvious, Fo-ji ran into the home after getting away from both Togershiro and Fudo. After entering the wall behind him collapsed as he called out to His family and girlfriend. Fo-ji heard loud hoarse coughing from the forge, his father. He ran into the room to find his father with a slash running through his chest. The last words Fo-ji ever heard Souga speak was, "Yura." Fo-ji thought his father meant for him to go save his mother. However on his way up to the second floor all her heard was Megumi call out to him. Fo-ji went to her first finding her with a serious leg and chest wound. She had aparently locked herself in his room. Fo-ji desperate to save her picked her up and jumped out of the window back first. Thanks to his efforts Megumi was saved and a back draft was created which caused a structure shattering explosion causing the house to further collapse on the inside. It was here that Megumi said it was a gang that had attacked the Shimofuri compound causing Fo-ji to apologize over and over again to Megumi, stating it was his families fault she was hurt. Fo-ji went to leave with Megumi to the infirmary, however the arrival of Ikigo caused Fo-ji to let Megumi down and attack his brother out of anger. He blamed his brother for the gang relations which caused the death of his mother and father. Once knocking Ikigo down, Fudo stepped infront of Fo-ji and socked him one. Fo-ji just got up, ignoring Fudo completely as he walked back over to Megumi. He promised her that he wouldn't leave her side for to long and that he loved her. It was with those words that he took her finally to the infirmary. In the infirmary Fo-ji was visited by Togeshiro. Fo-ji honestly asked Toge if he honestly beleived that Fo-ji could forgive the Shinnijaku-shu now, after they took both families from him. Togeshiro couldn't answer him, he just walked away. The next day Fo-ji had to give his accounts to Maya. He gave her his entire story and said he would come tell her more if he remembered any more. A few days later Fo-ji went to Maya with a few theories. During their private meeting the subject became more and more personal for Fo-ji. Things that he had told no one were coming up, albeit cryptically. He talked to her about his secret trainer, not giving names and saying he was a secretive Sand Jounin. He even admitted he couldn't bring himself to hate Fudo and Kenji to this 18 year old woman, whom he had more in common with that he would have guessed. Maya as he was told he was aloud to call her invited him to come anytime and with how easy she is to talk to, yes Fo-ji is going to take her up on her offer. After this Fo-ji was appraoched by Ikigo and asked to come live in the Shin'njaku-shu. At first he was against it, however thanks to Megumi's lecture and Danzo's orders Fo-ji started to stay with the gang he despises so much.